The invention relates generally to lampshades which are utilized to screen or reduce the illumination effects from an electric lightbulb or the like, and specifically to a versatile lampshade which allows one to freely substitute a plurality of different panels therein formed in different shapes.
In the past, lampshades have been constructed using complex fasteners or connection devices which do not allow for mass production techniques to substantially alter the shapes or various panel inserts such that a basic frame and panel design can provide a plurality of lampshade arrays or a complete variety of ultimate lampshades. The present invention overcomes the problems found in the prior art by providing for a unique frame mounting for flexible panels which allows the panels to be deformed for a particular shape between adjacent frame members. Employing a basic single frame design, one can create an extreme variety of different types of lampshades having different peripheral shape and intensity level illumination screening.
Various types of lamps and lampshades having removeable panels are known in the prior art. One such lampshade is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,643 in which a frame having vertical support members is surrounded by an upper and lower rigid ring such that light diffusion panels are positioned in the frame and supported by the lower ring. Thus, it is necessary to have a lower projection or tab upon which the panel may rest. Another lampshade with flexible light diffusion panels are detachably connected to a frame described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,800. This panel shows the panel members being secured to the frame by slots in the panel members thereby necessitating the need for cutting of the slots in each panel member to insure proper fit.
The present invention alleviates the need for expensive cuts or mounting recesses by providing a pair of arcuate or cylindrically or other shaped vertical support members joined together along a peripheral portion whereby each frame joint forms a concave recessed portion that allows a flexible panel edge to be disposed therein at a variety of angles under tension. This allows the flexible panels to be arranged in a particular shape depending on the disposition and relative positioning of adjacent vertical frame members. In an alternate embodiment, a connector is provided that is flexible that has a pair of opposingly joined arcuate walls connected together by a flat member that is received through a slot in a conduit. The resiliency of the connector allows for the insertion between the vertical support and one of the connector arcuate walls to allow for variable angles between the panel and the frame member itself.